


movie night

by saeizo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Skating, Yaoi, armin and eren being soft boyfriends, eren has weird taste, erens a skater boy, eruri - Freeform, gas station skate, hanges thirdwheeling, jean is gay and homophobic, jeanmarco, marcos so cute, mikannie - Freeform, mikasa and annie are lesbians, mikasa laughs at anything, timeskip aot, ymir and historia are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeizo/pseuds/saeizo
Summary: long story short, erens late for movie night at jeans house, he tells armin to skate with him down a hill to a gas station to get snacks and they both end up being soft boyfriends together!!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 45





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! oh wow im publishing my first one shot, ahh i don’t know if you guys will like this but i hope you enjoy this. ive never published any of the stories ive written but my sister encouraged me so here i am!! please leave comments on what i can fix, kudos are appreciated<33
> 
> \- emi chan🐾

armin spent a lot of time reading, it was one of his favorite hoobies. he enjoyed reading a lot believe it or not even tho telling others he liked reading got him called a nerd he didn’t care. the one person who thought his hobby of reading wasn’t nerdish was his beloved boyfriend eren, eren and armin has been dating for 3 years, they had a healthy relationship and all their friends knew about them, mikasa was a supportive friend to them as she had came out as pansexual to them the day they opened up about their relationship.

mikasa had started dating annie a year after eren and armins relationship was out in the open. eren freaked out since he never expected those two be a pair as they constantly quarrel 24/7 and everyone was aware of that, mikasa told their friend group about how she found her and annies quarrels to be more loving than them being actual hatred towards eachother. 

“can’t believe we have a lesbian in our friend group” jean exclaimed and put his arm around marco

“aha he’s joking right jean?” marco took hold of jeans hand that was over his shoulder.

“who said i was joking, every one of you are fags” jean started to gag and got closer to marco, marco gave a small giggle and smiled softly to reassure everyone that jean was joking

jean then began giving little pecks to marcos temple which resulted in a small airy laugh escaping his mouth and squirming around on the couch

hange came running in the room holding two bags of popcorn one of them being cheese and the other being extra butter, she held them both up and moved them up and down which was her way of asking “which one do we make?” 

everyone got the message and pointed at extra butter, the votes were 4 for extra butter and 3 for cheese.

seconds after hange began to walk towards the microwave to make the popcorn, eren came running in panting holding his skateboard in one hand and another one in his other hand, he took in the view which consisted of levi and erwin sitting on the loveseat with erwins hand being intertwined with levis as levi scrolled through netflix trying to find a movie.

he glanced over at armin on the carpeted floor reading a new book he had gotten from jeans bookshelf (keep in mind they were having movie night at jeans house)  
eren smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend scroll through the pages of the book

he looked over at mikasa covering her mouth trying to muffle her laugh, annie was snickering at her girlfriend who was clearly passing away from laughter. she whispered something into mikasas ear which made mikasas laugh attack even worse, she fell to the ground holding her stomach to contain her laughter. annie was covering her mouth and rocking slightly back and forth in her seat.

he smiled at the sight again and then glanced at marco and jean, jean was quietly talking to marco and smiling while speaking after finishing his sentence marco let out a soft laugh and covered his face with both his hands in embarrassment and in laughter, jean was clearly amused at whatever he had told marco, marco removed his hands from his face after he had stopped laughing and started moving around in his seat to get comfortable, once he got comfortable he took jeans hand and held it in his and snuggled closer to jean

eren wanted to roll his eyes but he couldn’t lie. that was adorable. when everyone noticed eren they all sat up straight as if eren was the head of an office and everyone else was slacking off until he came in, armin noticed eren and let out a small gasp and immediately leapt out of his little reading session. he ran towards eren and gave a big bear hug to his boyfriend, eren returned the hug and they stayed like that for about 4 seconds, when they let go eren gave a small kiss to armins nose and then attacked his face with little pecks covering each part of armins small face, armin started to hit erens head with small fists and eren let go and laughed,he hugged armin and nuzzled his nose into the crook of armins neck inhaling his partners scent.

“where were you all day and why do you have two skateboards also why are you sweat-“ armin bombarded eren with questions 

he was silenced by eren putting his finger over armins lips 

“sorry i thought I told you about that retest i had to take for english since i missed the actual test” eren replied and started to rub the back of his head awkwardly

“fuckin idiot” was heard from across the room coming out of jeans mouth. 

“can y’all hear neighs or are my ears not right?” eren said back and put his hand to his ear as implying “can you repeat that?” 

jean rolled his eyes at erens action and went back to watching the trailer of a movie they were planning on watching.

“alright let’s go” eren nudged his head towards the door 

“where?” armin replied confused 

“gas station for snacks” eren said while skipping into the hallway of the apartment building.

armin shrugged, told everyone where they were going, said goodbye and then shut the door

“why would you bring a skateboard for me when you know i can’t skate?” armin told eren while in the elevator

“hush you’ll be fine we’re just gonna be skating down a hill it’s not that hard” eren replied while leaving the elevator.

armin sighed and watched as eren got onto the skateboard and started to skate in the lobby of the building.

“wait”

“DID YOU JUST SAY HILL”

eren let out a laugh and started to skate down the steep hill which lead to the gas station, armin felt his stomach drop when he saw eren sway a little on the skateboard. armin knew he couldn’t do this so he instead picked up the skateboard and started to walk down. 

eren realized what armin was doing and stopped. he started to walk up the hill towards armin.

“wha-“ armin said as he watched eren go past him

“you aren’t skating so im not going.” eren replied angrily and started to stomp away

armin smiled at the slight whine in erens voice. 

“fine i guess ill be skating down this hill into a gas station to get snacks BY MYSELF.” armin shrugged his shoulders and put the skateboard down. he got on and nearly fell off, he was caught by eren who had ran back when he heard the word skating

armin looked up at eren and thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw sparkles around eren

“really?? you’re the best i love you” eren hugged armin tightly and armin started to pat him on his shoulder since he was starting to run out of breath. 

eren went down first and he wasn’t too far ahead, armin wanted a run up head start so he backed up, started to run at a medium pace, put the skateboard down, put on foot forward,then put the second one, and then little did he know it he was skating down this extremely steep hill. 

eren turned his head and started clapping when he saw armin, armin giggled and internally patted himself on the back.

when they both made it down the hill, armin stumbled a little bit while getting off but thankfully eren grabbed his hand and helped him off, before armin could say thank you eren kissed armins hand, he picked armins skateboard up which had flew a bit forward. 

after picking it up, he held armins hand in his right one and both the skateboards in his left one. armin kept trying to grab at his skateboard in erens hand insisting on letting him hold it but eren kept on extending his arm out so armin wouldn’t reach it, armin gave up and let eren hold the skateboards . 

they both walked into the gas station which showed that their were no customers in the station. they looked at eachother and then both looked to the right to see a pile of basket carts. they both picked one up, gave eachother a sly smirk, eren let go of armins hand and at the same time those two started to run down from aisle to aisle.

eren started to stroll through the drink side of the gas station, he realized that the reason they were at the gas station was because they were getting snacks FOR EVERYONE. he texted the group chat the others were in asking them what they wanted. 

eren: y’all want anything from the gas station 

hange: how kind of you to ask!! get me arizona iced tea and a small tub of any flavor of ben and jerrys ice cream!

jean: uhhhhhh

mikasa: can i get uhhhh

annie: BŒRGĘR 

mikasa: LNFAKVWISHWOWBAOAH

annie: LMAOOO

mikasa: get me a strawberry slushee and m&ms thanks

annie: a cherry slushee and pretzels 

levi: uhh 

erwin: there is no meme.

levi: uhhhh take off your clothing 

erwin: CLOTHING

levi: CLOTHES**

levi: veggie straws and sparkling water 

erwin: bread.

eren: what the fuck

jean: get me and marco cheetos and hot fries please

marco: i can talk for myself thank you very much. 

marco: no i can’t nevermind

armin: LMAOO

eren: anyone want coffee? ice cream? sandwiches? 

ymir: get me a sandwich with grilled chicken, tomatoes,pickles,lettuce,onions,olives andddd the sauces uhh let’s go with bbq,ranch,ketchup,hot sauce,mayonnaise,sweet and sour and mustard 

historia: bitch were literally on a honey moon get the fuck off your phone ill kill you

ymir: yes ma’am

erwin: get me double chocolate chunk ice cream

levi: ÇHŒNK.

mikasa: I CANRVWISVE

eren: everyone tell me what you want now you don’t have to hold back or anything im paying. 

mikasa: then get me a white chocolate frappecino 

annie: hot chocolate 

marco: maltesers and pink lemonade 

jean: cocaine

jean: coke*

marco: ???????????

eren: alright 

eren sighed and internally face palmed himself for saying that he’s paying, he scrolled through each aisle putting the items everyone asked for into the basket. after he had gotten everything everyone asked for, he now had to pick out stuff he wanted. 

armin was staring into the ice cream freezer and was tapping away at his chin with his index finger. 

“now vanilla is good as is but it can’t compare to red velvet cake” armin lowly said to himself

“boo”

“JESUS FORGIVE ME oh it’s you” armin held his hands up and put his hand on his chest when he saw it was eren that snuck up behind him

“ya done yet?” eren asked quietly and wrapped his arms around armins torso and then placed his chin on armins shoulder to peek over at what he was looking at, he started to slowly rock side to side making armin sway with him

“just choosing what ice cream flavor to get. vanilla or red velvet?” armin held them both up to show eren.

he grabbed the red velvet out of his hand and put it into armins basket

“imagine choosing vanilla over red velvet.. embarrassing” eren let go of armin and took hold of armins hand and they both made their way to the counter.

armin put his basket up on the counter first and started to take out his items one by one. (not gonna list anything since i didn’t think about it) after armin had finished taking everything out it got to a total of 1155 yen= 11 dollars

eren then placed his basket on to the counter and took out the items one by one. armin snorted under his breath when he saw some of the items.

orange gatorade, plain potato chips, extra gum and tic tacs

when they finished paying the total was 3151 yen= 31 dollars , eren payed and faked cry when they left the gas station.

“my wallet is screaming in pain” eren looked into his wallet and put it back into his pocket, he let his head drop and he stared at his feet until armin spoke up

“make his pockets hurt” armin shrugged 

“also ORANGE GATORADE, PLAIN POTATO CHIPS AND EXTRA GUMM??” 

“WHATS WRONG WITH IT??” eren defended

“PLAINNNNNN POTATO CHIPS???” armin implied with the plain

“AND THEY TASTE GOOD????” eren said back

“blocked reported cancelled” armin walked a little faster infront of eren

“you’re just mad that i have immaculate taste ” eren replied when he caught up 

“die” armin said back 

the night ended with them getting back to the apartment, watching annabelle comes home, levi and erwin falling asleep on each other, mikasa and annie going into the bathroom to make out in the middle of the movie, marco dropping the popcorn on hanges head, anddd everyone hearing jean squeal at jump scare.

eren and armin were the only ones awake when the movie finished, after the movie finished they ended the night with a gentle, sweet kiss and a goodnight before passing out.


End file.
